Et pour toi, c'est quoi le temps?
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI.     Logan et Malicia, ou plutôt Marie, après le combat final opposant la confrérie aux X-men ont une discussion sur le temps et son importance.


Et pour toi, c'est quoi le temps ?

Logan et Malicia, ou plutôt Marie, après le combat final opposant la confrérie aux X-men ont une discussion sur le temps et son importance.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "temps"._

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait un mois que le combat final entre les X-men et les membres de la confrérie avait eu lieu. Un mois où ils pouvaient enfin tous se reposer. Un mois que Boby et Marie filaient le grand amour, pouvant enfin s'embrasser autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Un mois que l'école avait rouvert ses portes au grand plaisir des élèves.

Un mois aussi que Logan faisait son seuil. Evidemment, il savait qu'elle devait mourir, mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir perdu Jean deux fois. D'abord à Alcaly Lake, puis à Al Katraz…

Tornade avait repris le contrôle de l'école, avec le soutien du Fauve. Les membres de la confrérie avaient tous reçu l'antidote, les humains appréciaient enfin les X-men à leur juste valeur… tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf pour Logan.

Il avait décidé de rester avec les siens, dans l'école de Xavier. Il faisait un bon prof au final ! Evidemment, Marie n'y était plus totalement élève. Etudiant la théorie plutôt que la pratique. Elle avait repris contact avec ses parents, mais n'avait pas cherché à trop se rapprocher d'eux. Elle voulait oublier le passé.

Mais on ne peut pas oublier, et ça Logan le savait.

- Toujours perdu dans tes pensées ?

La jeune fille aux mèches blanches se pencha contre la balustrade à côté de son ami aux longues griffes.

- Ouais. Toi aussi ? T'es pas avec Iceberg ?

Elle osa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Je fais encore des cauchemars tu sais. Et pourtant, moi je n'y étais pas !

- Les cauchemars, tu les oublis au réveil.

- Tornade m'a dit ce qui est arrivé à Jean.

Logan ne répondit pas.

- Ca va aller Logan. Tu t'en remettras, il faut juste du temps.

Cette fois il se permit à rire.

- Du temps ? Gamine, je ne veux pas te vexer mais toi et moi n'avons pas la même notion du temps. Pour toi, le temps, c'est le temps que tu passes avec ton copain, le temps qu'il te faut pour te préparer le matin, le temps des vacances, le temps des cours, le temps qu'il fait dehors…

- Et pour toi Logan, c'est quoi ?

L'homme d'adamantium soupira en regardant l'horizon. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que le temps.

- Pour moi, c'est tout et rien à la fois. Le temps, il est pour les autres, en fonction des autres. Je ne vieillis pas, n'évolue pas, et je suis quasiment immortel, il en faudra beaucoup pour m'arrêter. Le temps, c'est toi, c'est la mort qui t'emporte, le temps c'est écouter une blague de Kitty sachant qu'un jour elle quittera cette école. Le temps c'est les leçons de morales de Tornade que je n'écoute pas même si je sais que dans un siècle elles me manqueront.

Marie hocha la tête, pas sure de pouvoir faire autre chose.

- Le temps Marie, est irrationnel. Un coup il est là, et la seconde d'après il n'est plus. Le matin il est ton ami, le soir ton pire cauchemar. Le temps n'en fait qu'à sa guise, il joue avec toi et tu es sa marionnette. Le temps peut faire des choses que tu ne pourras jamais. Le temps fait tourner la terre et enlève la vie.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur regard vers les trois tombes qui ornaient le parc.

- Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré !

- Ouais, quel mauvais temps !

- Te moque pas Logan ! Répliqua Marie en frappant son bras nu.

Elle arrêta de respirer puis attrapa la main de son ami. Aucune douleur, aucune souffrance, c'était terminé.

- Pour moi, le temps, c'est pouvoir profiter des choses quand elles sont là, parce que tu sais qu'après, on peut les perdre. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. Toi, Boby, Tornade, Kitty…

Elle ôta sa main et regarda les arbres bouger au rythme du vent.

- Tu sais, avant que j'arrive ici, je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais, j'avais peur de l'avenir. A présent, je ne sais toujours pas, mais au moins, je n'ai plus peur.

Logan sourit en regardant la jeune femme à côté de lui.

- Avant que je ne te rencontre, je comptais parcourir le pays avec ma camionnette. Maintenant, je vais rester ici et apprendre à des mioches l'art d'être mutant !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis firent silence pour profiter du chant des oiseaux.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. Murmura Marie.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que nous, nous finirons par partir, mais toi, tu vas rester. C'est un concept assez bizarre.

- C'est pour ça que le temps est étrange. Je ne calcule pas le temps en fonction de moi mais en fonction des gens qui m'entourent. Je navigue entre deux positions, la première est de ne pas trop me… lier, pour ne pas connaître de perte. La deuxième, profiter des personnes que je rencontre pour ensuite les laisser partir.

- Laquelle t'as le plus fait souffrir jusque là.

- Je n'ai pas encore de position arrêtée. Le plus mauvais c'est qu'après des années à passé du temps auprès des personnes mortes, moi je resterai, mais j'oublierais.

- Tu oublieras ?

- Les souvenirs ne restent pas indéfiniment. J'oublierais les discussions avec Boby, les journées dans la salle des combats à me moquer des nouvelles recrues, les sourires, les repas partagés, les blagues. Tous les souvenirs s'enlèveront.

- Mais tu en auras d'autres.

- Alors c'est ce qu'il faut faire tu crois ? Oublier et remplacer ?

- Non, il faut profiter du temps qu'on a pour ne pas regretter, c'est tout. Il faut accepter que le temps passe et que le sablier ce vide.

- Et c'est une gamine qui dit ça.

- Une gamine qui a mit dans le coma son premier petit-ami, qui a faillit te tuer, qui a eu peur de mourir.

Logan regarda le visage sérieux de sa jeune amie.

- Ouais. Pas faux.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la maison et Marie attrapa son sac.

- J'ai cours. On se revoit pour le dîner.

- Ca marche.

Et elle partit, et il se retrouva seul.

Elle avait raison, il en connaîtra d'autres, et même s'il oubliait des souvenirs, des images resteraient toujours, des images et des sentiments, peu importe le temps qui passe.

- Tellement de temps. Murmura-t-il. Et si peu de place pour les souvenirs.

Et surtout, et il en avait conscience maintenant. Aucune place pour les regrets. Alors il abandonna les trois tombes, et rentra à l'intérieur, là où la vie continuait.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
